Frerard Shots
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M. Frerard one shots cuz I wanna. Some AU, OOC. 9th; Poison finds a gadget in the desert, & one push of a button makes his whole world bigger.. & him smaller..
1. Pouty

**Okay, something I wanted to do. Probably against my better judgment, but oh-well. These are Frerard, character pairing of Frank/Gerard. To protect myself, I'll say this isn't RPS. That these characters. These might be (totally will be) OOC, some AU. This is just a collection of one shots/drabbles/short pieces/any fucking thing that pops into my head. Just cuz I wanted to do it. I'm still fairly new to this fandom & just really wanted to experiment with something different. Some will be fluff, others may be dark, some will have sex (I write 'em graphic mostly), definitely language, & oh yeah, SLASH! Completely nothing but M/M slash. The whole thing is rated M for later chps & just in case.. I don't own anything, I just wanna play w/ them. I'll return them good as new, I promise ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Frerard Shots;<br>Chapter one/ 'Pouty'  
>Rated; T L (some fluff)  
>Set-up; An allergic reaction sends Gerard to the hospital. &amp; it's good that he has someone special there to laugh at him.<strong>

He looked up as the doctor walked in, slowly lowering his soda from his lips.

"Well, isn't that cute? It looks like you're pouting." The doctor said of his problem.

He narrowed his eyes. Fucker. He wanted to deck the bastard, watch his lip swell and comment that it looked like he was pouting too. And fuck him, he _was_ pouting. His whole night had been shit on with this problem.

"Go on, Gerard. Tell the nice doctor what happened."

Gerard turned his glare behind him. That had been his 'so-called' best friend Frank, smirking, standing against the counter with his arms folded. Bastard. This wasn't funny. Gerard looked back at the doctor. "I think I, uh.. had an allergic reaction.."

"Do you know to what exactly?" The doctor asked, tilting Gerard's head up to get a good look at his lip. The bottom one had swollen three times its original size on the right side and yeah, it kind of fucking looked like he was pouting dramatically. The shame or embarrassment in his sad hazel eyes did not help deter away from the effect at all.

"Oh, he knows. Tell him what you did." Frank urged.

"It was this lip gloss, okay." He handed over the small tube in question. "I was fine until I put this on. Then my lip swelled." He gently prodded it with his fingers. It hurt and was cracked and he could taste the blood under the surface of the delicate flesh when he ran his tongue over it. He put the soda bottle he had gotten from the outside vending machine back on it. It was cold and served as a lovely little icepack of sorts.

Frank shook his head and tsked and Gerard resisted the urge to growl at him. It had been that clueless bastard's fault. Gerard had only got it to maybe coax a kiss out of him. Fuck, it was the Skittles flavored kind and he hoped it would work and his lips would be all tempting. But, no. It backfired and left Gerard's lip swelled and looking like a plastic surgery nightmare or like he'd got nailed hard in the lip.

The doctor shook his head. "I'd say it's an allergic reaction, alright. You should be fine. We'll give you some medicine. A shot. You'll be good as new." The doctor wrote something down and walked out of the room.

Gerard had squirmed at the word shot. Frank, the bitch, laughed harder. "Oh, man. I told you you'd get a needle."

"Frankie, next time I see a big fucking spider, I'm gonna catch it in something and dump it right on your head." Gerard promised menacingly.

Frank's eyes widened and he shut up, clearing his throat. "Oh, c'mon, Gee. It's just a little needle. It won't be so bad. Over in a second."

Gerard smiled as Frank shuddered and began raking fingers through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. Gerard bet he could feel the little fuckers crawling all over him.

"Besides, I warned you." Frank added, trying to stop twitching.

"Fine. I'll warn you before I do it. I'll say _'hey, Frankie...'_ and then, toss." He flicked his wrist like he was tossing something. Least tormenting Frank took his mind off of things.

A while later, Gerard lay belly down on the hospital bed, eyes darting around as the nurse tapped on the syringe filled with whatever the fuck was in it. His heart pounded. "Frank, forget the spider, just save me." He whimpered, reaching out.

Frank took his hand and got down on one knee to Gerard's eye level. "I know. Unnecessary, right? I'm short enough." Frank grinned and Gerard's glare got more epic.

"Making quips is _not_ saving me."

"Shh.." Frank brushed Gerard's hair back as the nurse pulled his jogging pants down past his hip.

"Gonna be a little sting." She warned.

"It'll be over in a second and your lip will go down." Frank cooed.

"In one, two, three.."

And Gerard hissed as he was stabbed- or well, it felt that fucking way- with the needle, biting his tongue to keep from cursing and of course he flinched and of course it hurt and of course Frank had to be playing with his hair, making him more fucking nervous! Oh, this day was perfect- take with fucking sarcasm, if you please!

But just like that and it was over. Burned for a second and then a lovely- snorts- beige bandage was put over the tiny pin prick and his pants pulled back up into place. She wanted him to lay there a minute or so.

So Gerard lay there a moment, scowling at the wall and at his dumb luck and his fucking lip. He must be a sight.

And then Frank was giggling. Oh, fuck him. "You're such a prima donna, Gee. Do you know that?"

_'Yeah?'_ Gerard thought. _'Do you know what your face is...?'_ And it may have not been the best insult in the world, but he didn't have time to dwell on that as he felt a small peck on his throbbing lip. Frank had kissed it like it was a boo-boo and rubbed his nose against his.

"Aw, I'm sorry. It'll go away soon. And so will the throbbing in your ass from the mean ole needle."

Gerard wanted to smile, but suddenly he felt tired.

"The nurse said it'd knock you out. Good thing you got me to drive you home, huh?" Frank said, ruffling Gerard's hair.

Gerard nodded, eyes fluttered. Yeah. Today was awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>This was something I usually don't do cuz this was based off something that happened to me in real-life quite recently. I had an allergic reaction to a new medication &amp; it caused my lip to swell up &amp; I went to the hospital only to actually have the doctor say 'aw, isn't that cute? You look like you're pouting'. I felt like I had lived a bad moment of real-life fanfiction, lol. Only differences are; I'm not afraid of needles, I'm terrified of spiders, I didn't get a needle, &amp; I didn't have Frank to kiss anything better. &amp; yeah, I wanted it to be something as innocent as lip gloss. I didn't wanna get into anything too heavy for this one. I also don't want it to seem like I was bashing Frank with the names, Gerard was just huffy &amp; upset. I wasn't bashing, Frank's awesome :P Once again, totally NOT Real-Person-Slash. No offense intended for any of these. I adore these guys. &amp; they're just made up stories.<strong>


	2. Ribbon

**misguided gh0st, thank you. Debwood-1999, I kinda really liked the Skittles lip balm myself. Used to love this peppermint kind grandma got me from Avon. And Gerard doesn't really need the gloss :P Thanks, sweetie. Pop Horror, thank you. I'm sorry. The problem is I'm a Twitter-addict and well, I'm kinda used to using abbreviations and stuff to make it easier. I've changed some of it and will try to avoid doing it. Don't know if it'll help.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frerard Shots;<br>Chapter two/ 'Ribbon'  
>Rated; M  L (eh, nudity)  
>Set-up; When Gerard is finally "ready" to go out, it isn't what Frank expected.<strong>

Frank tapped his foot impatiently. He glanced at the clock again and huffed, pacing and starting to sit before second guessing it. "Dammit, Gee, let's go!"

"I'm almost ready! Just... gimme a second." His lover yelled from their room.

Frank had been waiting on him for what seemed like hours- in reality, it was 20 minutes. Tonight they were supposed to go out, but Gerard was taking longer than the most cliched of high maintenance women. He had even locked the door too to keep Frank out while he took his precious time.

"Gerard! I've gave you all day. I'm starving!"

"Hold on.. ugh. Come help me tie this thing.."

Frank cocked an eyebrow, nearly twitching. "Tie?" He looked down at his jeans, tennis shoes and black hoodie. "I thought we weren't dressing up?"

"Oh, you'll like this. Promise... Never mind. I got it, I think. Frankie?" Gerard purred sweetly. "Come see if I did it right."

Frank groaned, hearing the click of the door unlocking before letting himself in. When he walked in the room he really wanted to be annoyed. Annoyed because Gerard wasn't ready and annoyed because, fuck, they weren't going right now- or probably not even going at all tonight.

But Frank could not be annoyed at all. All he could really do was stare with his mouth agape, tilting his head to the side. And that little "a'guh.." noise he made only served to make Gerard giggle. And Frank flushed, blood rushing south.

Because, see, Gerard wasn't dressed at all. The only thing he bothered to wear was a single red ribbon neatly tied around his dick in a bow.

"So? Wanna unwrap me?" The redhead smiled, biting his bottom lip as he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his elbows.

Frank calmly closed the bedroom door and removed his hoodie. "Yeah, we're going no fucking where tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>I started this as a birthday fic for Frank.. but it didn't go any further and I kinda liked it like this and didn't wanna change it so I aborted the birthday fic route. But Frankie gets a nice present anyway, so I doubt he minds :P Yes, it's short, but I liked it. I'll make up for it with the next couple of ones. And they're porn with a bit of plot. &amp; ooh, I actually had Gerard be a redhead.<strong>


	3. Lazy Day

**Pop Horror, thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Frerard Shots;<br>Chapter three/ 'Lazy Day'  
>Rated; M L, S (oral, fingering, anal, stroking, dirty-talk)  
>Set-up; Frank &amp; Gerard have a lazy morning &amp; a little fun in the shower.<strong>

_(Frank's POV)_

The first thing he did when he walked into the kitchen was close the shade on the window to block out the sun. And when I asked him if he was really turning into a vampire, he hissed at me. I laughed as he got his coffee and sat down at the table, folding his arms and burying his face in them.

"Want any breakfast?"

"It's too early for Cajun." He grumbled, a cute little quip that I burn everything.

"Cereal it is." I snorted, amused by his grunt. By the time I sat his bowl down, he had came alive enough to be on his second cup of coffee. Gerard was still in his baggy pajama pants and that old Iron Maiden t-shirt he slept in, his hair mussed and sticking up everywhere. He hadn't showered yet. Good. Neither had I.

Breakfast went by with a few grumbles and small talk. We were probably neither one much awake and even 12pm was too early for any human being to be alive and walking around. We had been up late last night, enjoying our time off. I think I remember there was bad b-rated horror movies involved and Gerard just had to paint my face because that amused him. I think I still had some white and red in my hair. I barely got the paint off before he pounced on me and ended up wrapped literally all around me. It was 5am when we went to bed. Not a big deal, but we weren't exactly kids anymore. Gerard's damn refusal to grow up be damned. I don't know why I got up. I was hungry. Gerard didn't have to, but he followed me.

I watched him as he finally got up and went off to the shower. I took the final sip of my own coffee, waited a minute and then followed. I found him already in the shower and stripped off my clothes next to his pile that lay in the bathroom floor. He squealed when I invited myself in.

"Gah, Frankie! Hi there." He trailed off into a sweet little giggle as I pressed him against the wall, kissing his smiling lips. "What'cha doing in here, sugar? Happy to see me?" He purred.

"Yes, ma'am." I chuckled at his glare and watched his lips purse into a smirk. He cocked his hip and shook his hair out of his face, the ends of his choppy black locks barely wet yet. I ran my hands up his stomach and chest, wiping away those little drops of water that adorned his pale skin.

"And what makes you think I'm a girl?"

"Cuz you do things like that." I looked up at him, licking my lips. "And make sounds like this.." I pressed my lips to his throat, kissing my way to a special spot that made Gerard whimper, his hands coming up to claw at my arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist, jerking him closer and letting my hands squeeze and knead at that ass. I could feel his hard-on pressed against me, as mine was pressed against him. Both needing friction.

"Uhm, Frank.. don't tease me.. too early.." His voice was breaking and breathy. He let out a small whine, gasping as I reached between us to take hold of his cock, stroking him. Anything to make him make more of those sounds. I moved my mouth over his, sucking at those sweet cherry lips as I flicked my wrist harder. He moaned in my mouth, arching on his toes.

I pulled away and kissed his neck and down his chest and stomach. I stopped at his belly button, crouching in the shower. I licked all around his navel, loving how he squirmed. I ran my hands up his thighs, holding his hips back against the tiled wall. I let my tongue dip inside his belly button and felt him tense, a shuddered whine escaping him as he gave a sharp tug to my hair. I grabbed his cock around the base and gave a tight squeeze.

"Nuh-uh. Don't you dare cum yet. I'll spank you."

"Fuck.. how 'bout I don't and you spank me later anyway?" He giggled, nibbling his bottom lip.

I shook my head and smiled, stroking him. My precious brat. That groan I got when I wrapped my lips around his cockhead nearly made me cum. And that little mumbled whimper and when he dug his nails into my shoulders... fuck. I shuddered, taking him further and sucking.

"Frankie.. please.. I.. ooh, you fucking tease!" He shouted as I reached around, wiggling my fingers against his pucker and indeed teasing him. I let one slip inside, slickened only by the water and feeling him deliberately clinch around it, bearing down. "Please.. please.. more.. god.." He panted. I pulled my finger back out, shoving two back inside and hearing him growl as I bobbed my head. "Bastard! Fuck, yes.. harder.. finger me.. Ooooh'ohhh!"

I tried hard not to laugh around him. It was fun working him up. I wiggled my fingers around, twisting them and digging them around until I heard that wail that let me know I hit his magic button. I felt him grab my hair and thrust forward. Oh, he's definitely earning that spanking. Slut.

"Fuck, Frankie.. gonna cum.. gonna cum.. fucking get up here and fuck me or Imma cum and you can fuck off.."

I was back to my feet in a second, shoving my tongue in his mouth and jerking his head back by his hair. He growled, arching his hips and I jerked him around facing the wall, grinding my cock into his ass and letting it slip just between his cheeks. The damn little devil wiggled back into me, moaning so sweetly, his swollen lips parted and his eyes greedy. Oh, fuck, how I loved him. I sunk my teeth into his neck, taking hold of my dick and lining up with his entrance, splitting that tight ring of muscle as I shoved inside and hearing him cry out. It was tight and blinding white hott and suffocating and I savored the pressure on my dick before pulling back out almost all the way. I did it slowly, making him feel every inch before plunging back inside, thrusting. I held on to him, licking at his wet skin and hearing his fingertips squeak against the tile as he grabbed for the nothing to hold on to.

"Uhhmmm.. ah, fuck.. oh, right there.. fuck.. harder, you bitch.. guh.. oh, my fucking god.." He bucked back, closing his eyes and shaking his wet hair out of his face where it hung down in thick black strands, the water making streaks down his cheeks. I pulled back to smack his asscheek, my cock aching at that little purred whine I received.

"You're my bitch, Gee.." I growled playfully, leaning back forward to nip at his neck. "My pretty little cunt.."

He blushed. "Fuck you.. unnnff.. fuck me.. harder.. please.."

I grabbed his hips, pounding him harder and making him scream. "Shit.. Gerard.. fuck.. you feel so good.. yeah, fuck.." I bit my lip, smirking. "How you want your spanking..? Paddle, belt, hand..? I'm gonna make you wear the cockring while I do it and not let you cum.."

"Frankie! Goddamn.."

I stopped his hand before it could go underneath him to jerk himself off. I took hold of him myself instead, pumping his cock hard and deliberately grinding against his prostate. "Like that.. fuck.. you look like such a slut.." I giggled and he flushed. "Gonna make that ass match that face, so red. Gonna smack that bottom till you can't take no more.. make you beg.."

"Ohh.. ohhh.. FUUUUUCK!" I felt him tighten up around me, trembling as his cum painted my hand and the wall. His eyes closed, lips parted as he moaned and nails digging uselessly at the wall. So fucking beautiful.

I grabbed back to his hips, fucking him harder. "Ah, fuck.. Gerard.. fucking love you.." I buried my face in his back, releasing hard into him and resting against his back, holding him as we cooled down.

Eventually his giggling made me giggle and we moved, trying to actually wash each other. Cracking up over how ridiculous we looked as we tried to wash each others hair- and without getting soap in our eyes.

I watched him as he toweled his hair off before turning the towel on me and drying me off with it. "It's chilly. Don't want you getting sick."

"I'm fine, mother." I muttered dryly, letting him dry me off anyway.

Today was a pajama day. But we put on clean pajamas. Mine was gray and had skeletons on them and my shirt was white. Gerard wore a faded black shirt with the Batman logo on it and his pajama bottoms was dark pink with skull and crossbones. He only wore these at home and only I got to see them.. well, Ray got to one time, but he just shrugged. I don't think anything Gerard did could surprise anyone anymore. They had actually been a joke gift from a friend for my "girlfriend". Gerard thought they were comfortable and it really didn't matter and I didn't mind.

I lounged back on the couch, starting another b-rated horror movie as Gerard laid on his side, head in my lap for me to stroke his hair. He'd probably fall asleep and I'd probably follow soon after. But whatever. There was nowhere to go right now and we had all day.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cajun thing inspired by the quote from Frank. "I burn everything and call it Cajun." It's supposed to read like a little to be snickered at inside joke. Um.. I'm used to writing graphic dirty-mouthed sex... And I put Gerard in pink pajama bottoms cuz I could. I'm still trying to find my feel with this pairing, so consider everything experimentation and just my warped fantasies :P<strong>


	4. It Takes Discipline

**I'll end 2011 with this. Pop Horror, (grins) **

* * *

><p><strong>Frerard Shots;<br>Chapter four/ 'It Takes Discipline'  
>Rated; M L, S (cattyness, hyperness, spankings, oral, fingering, anal, stroking)  
>Set-up; Frank has to 'deal with' a hyper bratty Gerard. Smut w an all-over-the-place plot, spankings, coffee, comics, smoothies- none in that order..**

_(Frank's POV)_

Whenever Gerard's brother Mikey stayed over, it meant listening to those adorable brothers compete over who drinks the most coffee. 'I drink more than you.' 'Nuh-uh, I drink more than you.' 'Hey, goddammit, who got the last cup? I've only had 10! I can't face the day on just 10! Miiiiiiikey!' Or at least it felt that way to me and just how I heard it in my head. Maybe I was over-reacting. I didn't tell Gerard that it was me who got the last cup. I need my coffee too, damn it, and competing with them for it was tough.

And then there was the actual fact of dealing with coffee-fueled adorable brothers..

I was sitting on the sofa, minding my own damn business and waiting for Mikey to relinquish my shower when, "Frrrrrrrraaaaankie!" I jumped and literally swatted my comic book away, bracing myself for Gerard to pounce on me, bouncing and snuggling me impossibly tight. "Hiya, Frankie, what'cha reading? Huh? huh? Ooh, is that one mine? Naughty Frank, getting into my stash. Oh, you're so tiny and cute!" He squealed, loving on me and kissing me all over. I huffed. He would soooo pay for that comment later. I will show him tiny!

I shoved him back on the couch, poising over him and pinning his wrists to his chest. The hyper brat giggled, his jet black hair falling down in his face. He bit his lip and arched, wiggling and letting out a slutty whimper that made my cock twitch. _'If your brother wasn't in the bathroom...'_ He shook his hair out of his face and batted those big hazel eyes of his, puckering his damn lips. And fuck, I couldn't help it. I leaned down and attacked those lips with mine, kissing him sloppily and hungrily, tasting the coffee and cigarettes on his breath. I had just slid my hand under his shirt when, good ole Mikey freed my shower.

"Eww, that's inappropriate, you have guests, take that shit to the bedroom."

I raised up and pointed down at Gerard. "He started it."

Mikey raised an eyebrow to me, apathetic look on his face. He shook his head, carrying on his merry way.

I leaned down and kissed Gee again. "I'll get you later."

I moved off him to go to my shower. Smiling as I heard, "Heeeey, Mikey!" And the sound of a "umph!" from the other brother.

-xx-

Driving them anywhere isn't easier. They piled up in the back, Mikey looking out the window and Gerard's head laying on his younger sibling's shoulder. I mused how adorable that was at the red light as I looked through the rearview mirror into the back.

Till Mikey pushed on my seat. "Light's green, asshole. Go." I did the acceptable thing to do and childishly stuck my tongue out at him in the rearview mirror. Then there was the whole "Oh, my fucking god, Frank! Use the brake! Stop! God, shorty, can't you reach the pedal?" thing that happened.

I had my own hand over my heart. Stupid asshole in the other lane cut me off and we nearly took his fucking side off. "If you can do any better, bean pole, get the fuck up here."

"Hey hey hey, stop that." Gerard scolded, sitting up in the middle kinda to tug both of our hairs. And yes, his bossy highness says stop, we stop. Gerard then returned his head to Mikey's shoulder and the little shit grinned at me in the rearview. Gerard didn't see Mikey's grin or my mumbling under my breath.

-xx-

I stood behind Gerard in the comic book store as he was bent over, looking at something on the bottom shelf. His hands were on his knees and he was probably unaware that he was swaying his hips. Now Gerard's stage antics had taught me true discipline and stamina. It was because of that discipline that I didn't grab Gerard up and ravish him in public on whatever occasion. Even when I wanted to..

-xx-

I watched as Gerard's lips wrapped around his straw, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on his smoothie and his throat contracting as he swallowed. He pulled off and made an 'ah' sound, licking his lips and using his tongue to drag the straw back into his mouth for more. All day I had been plotting ways to punish him for earlier. He must of caught on to my plotting face too because he reached forward across our table and shoved me.

"Hey. I know that look. Stop it right now."

"I'll get you." I said, sitting back and crossing my arms.

"I will be on alert, Frankie." And he went back to his sucking.

I went back to my plotting.

"Cut it out!"

I flinched and blinked. How does he always know?

-xx-

It was later, at home, bed time. I snuck up to find Gerard standing by the bed and that's when I made my move. Pushing him on over the side of the bed and holding the squirming man down. I yanked the back of his pajama pants down passed his ass.

"Hey, what the fuck are you..Ow!" He cried out as I began smacking his wiggling ass repeatedly with a ping-pong paddle, swatting one cheek at a time and watching them flex and tighten. "Fuck.. ow ow ow stop.. stop.. Frank.." He then growled, whimpering as I smacked him harder. "Ouch, you bastard!"

The pounding on the wall made me stop a moment. "Can you abuse my brother a little more quietly, please? Thank you."

"Mikey!" Gerard gasped. "I'll remember you, you little.." He yelped as I started smacking him again, that upturned rump turning a lovely shade of red. I giggled, hearing the music of Anthrax fill the other room to drown us out.

"Aw, Mikey not gonna save you..?" I teased, running the paddle over his bottom.

Gerard feigned a cute little sniffle. "You're both so mean.."

I swatted him again. "No, you are. And I'm not tiny. You take it back." I swatted him with each word, causing him to blink and wince.

"Okay okay.. m'sorry, you're not tiny.." He bit his lip and I didn't miss that little wry smile that twitched at the corner of his mouth. He bucked back, wiggling against the paddle. "In fact, you're so big, Frankie.." His giggle was cut off by another harsh swat to his hind end and his lips formed into a puckered pout that would have made a monk cum.

Thankfully, I, Frank, am not a monk. I have discipline when it comes to my little pixie. I tossed down the paddle, yanked his pants back up and walked around the side of the bed, tossing back the covers and sitting back against the head board. I took out my comic and intended to finish it.

I saw Gerard raise up out of the corner of my eye and I deliberately smirked. He huffed and flung his hair back, crawling up onto the bed and over to me. "My ass hurts, Ass."

I snorted. "N'aww.. Really?" I licked my fingers and turned the page.

His eyes narrowed and it took everything I had to keep from bursting out in a fit of laughter. He was too cute. Gerard looked around the room and sighed, quiet a moment, but fidgeting so I'd know he was there. I finally felt him nuzzling my shoulder. "You don't wanna kiss it better?"

"Nope. I spanked you for a reason. What would you learn if I kissed it?"

Gerard growled and I did laugh, but kept my eyes on my comic... or Gerard's comic.. whomever's it was, my eyes were on it. He sat back on his butt and I heard a small utterance of pain and felt movement. The next thing I know, Gerard's taking my comic and sitting it aside, pushing me back and straddling my hips. And look at that, his pants have disappeared. I looked down at his half-hard dick as I felt fingers in my short hair.

"What're you doing?" I had to. I have to play with him.

He wiggled that naked ass back against my crotch and I almost choked on that groan. But I have discipline, remember.

"C'mon, Frankie.." He purred, that voice just laced with honey and lust. "My ass reeeeeally hurts."

I grabbed a hold of his hips and pulled him forward, making him grind on my crotch and I knew he could feel me through my sleeping pants 'cause he grinned, moaning deliberately as I moved his hips in circles on my lap.

"I know." I jerked him closer, whispering in his ear and he shuddered. "And if you don't get your pants back on and crawl in bed I'm gonna spank you again with my belt. And this time I will make that little bottom bleed." I knew this wouldn't deter him. I didn't say it to deter him. I know he wouldn't mind. But I shoved him off anyway.

Gerard laid on the bed, one leg up in the air, it bending at the knee. He folded his arms and that was a precious sight, all spread out and half nude and pouting, his cock curving right up against his stomach and smearing precum on the end of his shirt. I could really frustrate him and take pictures. Instead I grabbed my comic back and turned back to my page. Gerard sat up and glared, pushing his hair back.

I groaned as he reached over and groped me, palming me through the thin material of my pants. Okay, I should have been prepared for this dirty under-handed trick. My resolve, I admit, was slipping. Gerard giggled, wiggling his fingers a bit and squeezing me.

"C'mon, Frankie.. you're so big and hard.." He purred, nuzzling his face in my neck and kissing and biting at my throat.

"Your brother is in the next room." I reminded.

"I know. Kinky, huh? You did not seem to mind when you were spanking me."

"I did that to punish you. Not to fuck you."

Gerard pouted again. "You can never spank me without fucking me."

"Therein lies the problem. You never learn a damn thing."

He giggled again, slipping his hand inside my pajama bottoms and curling those long fingers around my now aching dick. "You wouldn't want me to. I think you like when I'm bad..."

Before I could protest that one, his head was in my lap and he was pulling my pants down far enough to set me free and then his mouth was on my cock and fucking damn him.. goodbye, discipline, I knew you well (not really). I tossed the comic back down, it was a lost cause.

Gerard looked up, batting his eyes as he licked up the underside of my cock, lapping at the head, those pretty lips parted and that tongue swirling around the head. He pressed his lips to it in like a kiss, pulling back with a smack. I tugged his hair, urging his mouth back to work, groaning as he let his lips mold around the head, sliding down the shaft as he hollowed his cheeks and made the space tighter around my width.

"Look at you, acting like a whore.. fuck.." I'm surprised I didn't choke on those words. I almost did.

Gerard gave a little huff before closing his eyes and wrapping his fist around the base of my cock as he started to bob his head, his lips sliding up and down to meet his fist.

"Mhm, fuck.." I bit down into my finger as I heard the music stop and glanced in the direction of Mikey's room like I could magically see through the wall. Gerard chose this appropriate moment to deep throat me, gagging himself purposely on my dick and swallowing around me before giving a little whimper. "Oh, damn... shit, Gerard.."

I sighed when music started up again and relaxed against the head board. My relaxation wouldn't last as I let my eyes scan over Gerard. The little harlot raised up to his knees, spreading his legs and reaching under himself to jerk on his dangling cock. I think I've had enough. I grabbed him under his arms and pulled him across my lap. I lifted his shirt tail up and smacked that writhing bottom a couple of harsh times.

"Uhm.. Fr-Frankie.." He panted, arching into my hand as I rubbed over the curve of his ass, dipping fingers between his cheeks and squeezing his flesh. "Please.. been such a bad boy.. m'sorry.. ohhh.. I'll be good.."

"You're a lying hussy." I teased, swatting him again, admiring that flushed pale skin. I dipped my fingers back between his cheeks, massaging his pucker and hearing him wail, bucking back.

"Frank! Dammit! I'm not playing! Cut your shit out!" He literally ended in a whimper and I knew if I laughed consequences later could be dire.

So I just rolled my eyes at his childish fit and reached over to grab the bottle of lube off the nightstand. It took two seconds to pop the lid and squirt some out before rubbing it back over his opening, pushing a bit to test the resistance and loving that moan I got as I shoved two fingers inside, digging them around deep.

"God.. please.. finger me, baby.. open me up.. ahhhhhmmm'fuck.."

He grabbed his hair, shifting his legs apart as I crooked my fingers, rubbing them against his walls before scissoring them apart and fucking them in and out. I made absolute sure to brush his prostate a little more on each thrust inside just to make him flush and holler. Those little "oh oh"s and "ah ah ah ah"s of his on stage were nothing compared to the sounds he made in the bedroom.

"Shit.. harder.. ah, fuck.. right there.. so good.. fuck.. Frankie.." And his voice was so stressed and pitiful.

I pulled my fingers out and swatted him again. He raised up and turned over to his back, scooting up and wiggling around to get comfortable as I discarded my shirt and pants. His shirt was launched at my head and I caught it and threw it down, glaring at him and receiving a sweet little giggle. I crawled up between his splayed legs, laying kisses up his neck and on his face as I took hold of myself, stroking my cock and lining up with his slicked entrance. I captured his lips, swallowing his moans as I entered him, stretching his insides and feeling his nails scratch across my shoulders and down my arms. I told him I'd show his little ass 'tiny'.

Gerard pulled back, panting and arching his hips. "Fuck.. move.. fuck me.. move.."

And I didn't bother messing with him, just pulled back out, shoving back in and shifting my hips before starting a steady pace.

"Harder.. yes.. so fucking good.."

I licked at his lips. "Like that, Gee...? Pounding into you.. fucking beautiful.. uhm, fuck.."

The pounding on the wall startled me. "Keep it down, dammit. God why do I stay here?"

"So you can whack off to me fucking your brother!" I giggled and leaned down to suck on Gerard's neck, making him squeal. I swear I would love to see the look on Mikey's face right now.. but that would be awkward. Instead the music started back up.

"Fuck! Ahhm.. Fuck me fuck me.. oh, yes.. Frank, shit.. Ooooh'uhm.."

His legs wrapped around me, pulling me deeper, the heel of his foot digging into me. I groaned, kissing him hard and sucking bruises on those lips. His nails scratched up my back and I reached between us to take hold of his cock, fisting him roughly. I buried my face in his neck, breathing him in as I plunged in and out of that tight hott little hole.

"Fuuuuck.. god.. like that.. right like that.. ah ah ah.. shit.. Frank!" His legs uncoiled and I raised up to look at him as he came. And he came hard, trembling, back arched off the bed and muttering little crumbled up curses, half words and incoherent utterances. His face was squinted up and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his head tilted back, exposing that neck.

"Fuck, Gerard.." And my lips went back to that neck, my hands gripping at the sheets on either side of him, fucking him through our mattress and feeling his walls tighten and relax around my dick. I came with a curse and a grunt, biting at his neck and feeling his fingers run lightly up and down my spine.

I just laid there a moment, holding him. This was a favorite part, just relaxing in the sweet after-glow of sex. After finally moving to clean us up and crawl underneath the covers- Mikey's music turned off since it was safe to sleep- I lay there watching him sleep for a moment. My best friend, my mate, my lover and an amazing person. My Gerard.

I stroked his hair back and kissed his cheek before curling upside him and holding him close. I let a grin slowly creep up on my lips in thinking about how I would get him back. Just because I loved him to the ends of the world didn't mean I didn't love messing with him.

-xx-

A few days had passed, Mikey wasn't staying with us this night. I held the belt in my hand, creeping up behind Gerard as he stood near the couch. With fast cat-like reflexes I grabbed him and bent him over the arm, holding him down.

"Hey! What the fuck, Frank? Dammit!" He hollered as I drew the belt back, striking him hard against his jean covered bottom again and again. He struggled, fighting and cursing me. "Ow, fuck.. fuck you.. ow, stop.. bitch.." He whimpered, his hips arching forward with every stinging blow and his fingers clawing at the couch cushions.

I laughed, striping that squirming ass as hard as I could. He was going to be mad at what I did next because his whines turned to purrs and he was arching and flushed. Yeah, he was used to me fucking him after a spanking and it always in sexy fun and never serious and I never did it with an intent to hurt him, just rile him up and taunt him. But this time would be different. This time I intended to teach the little cunt a lesson. I tossed the belt down and he panted heatedly, black hair hanging down in his blushed face in strands and a light sweat on his skin. His eyes darted around, glazed over and he waited, licking his lips. This was going to be so fucking hard.

I had my keys in my hand and darted for the door, pulling it closed before he could raise up and yell my name. I was out to the car, unlocking it with the button and getting inside to lock it back as he ran outside, pounding on the door and smacking the window and pulling on the handle. "Frankie! You bitch! Get back in here and finish your job! Frank! Goddammit! You'll pay for this!"

I laughed at him harder, waving at him and mouthing "bye-bye" before pulling out, leaving my flushing boyfriend to stomp his foot and scream at me. I watched him wrap his arms around himself and pout, that hair being tousled by the wind and I almost went back.. especially when the thought of how red and sore that ass must be entered my mind. But I drove down the street anyway, on my way to the coffee shop to let Gerard cool down. Might even do some shopping and buy him something nice to take the sting off how bad coming home would be. He was going to be so pissed. I giggled and shook my head. Eh, he'd get over it.. and find a way to get me back.

* * *

><p><strong>I think the brother's competing over coffee thing just inspired by all the fanart I see where they seem overly coffee addicted. It's frank looking at it in such sarcasm. I'm guessing Frank would be less cranky &amp; would be hyper too if they let him have his share of coffee :P I didn't want it to seem like Frank &amp; Mikey hated each other. I think they came off as a bit cranky &amp; catty. Yeah, I have that habit of writing characters that way. Sorry. This one went every which way. It started out one way &amp; ended up with Gerard getting spankings. Eh, big deal, they're kinky. Mikey wasn't concerned bc he knows Frank would never hurt his brother, they were just playing. The discipline was all Frank's, cuz spanking Gerard just riles him up.**


	5. Mirrors Can Be Assholes

**PrincessofPunk8, (snickers) Frank can lose all the control he wants on Gerard, nope, I would not complain :P Meh, I was happy w/ it. Thanks, hun. **

* * *

><p><strong>Frerard Shots;<br>Chapter five/ 'Mirrors Can Be Assholes'  
>Rated; M L (some suggestiveness, self-consciousness)  
>Set-up; Mirrors can be complete assholes.<strong>

Gerard stared into the mirror, glancing up into his own eyes before down to his fingers as he raised up his shirt, exposing his belly and trailing the other hand's fingers over pale skin. He huffed, frowning at his pot belly. He almost flinched as he felt arms wrap around him, another set of fingers running over his belly so gently and a face nuzzling against his shoulder. He'd know those fingers anywhere, he'd know that body pressed against his and the owner of that hummed sigh.

Frank's eyes met his in the mirror. "Hello, gorgeous." He smiled.

"Ugh. Don't call me that." Gerard grimaced at his reflection, pulling his shirt back down and Frank knew what his issue was. Didn't have to ask.

"You've lost weight, y'know. And you are gorgeous, always have been, always will be."

"Not what the mirror says." The taller male said miserably, poking at his stomach.

"Mirrors are assholes." Frank muttered, giving Gerard a little squeeze. "Why take advice from a mirror?"

Gerard shook his head and followed Frank back into the room, plopping down on the bed and watching the other male fix his tie. He often wondered what Frank even saw in him, how could he even stand to fuck him. Frank was the fucking gorgeous one.. and Gerard was just.. Gerard.

Gerard sighed. He knew it was one of those crappy days. Everyone had them. It would pass as soon as he got to get back out on that stage and felt the energy from the crowd.

Frank looked over at the singer. Gerard was slumped forward, hands in his lap and head hung down, shorter strands of silky black hair fell in his face. His hazel eyes were fixed on a spot on the floor like that particular spot had all the answers to everything and all the knowledge in the world and Gerard's glare was just demanding it to tell him its secrets. Frank shook his head. Gerard just couldn't see what Frank and so many others saw. Maybe that was part of his appeal though. Gerard would go on stage and become Gerard, lead singer, but right now he was Gerard, awkward and self-conscious human being. The stage, the music, the crowd, it was his escape to become something else, to be free and careless. It was for Frank as well, for all of them.

They didn't have a show tonight, just a few interviews and appearances. Maybe a photoshoot. Hell if he knew, he had spaced out when their manager was yelling something about a schedule. Frank usually just followed Gerard. He'd follow Gerard everywhere, to the ends of the world. He probably figured one day he would be at the end of the world with Gerard anyway, the end would probably be their fault he often pondered. Frank snickered at that and fuck the show, tonight he'd make Gerard feel like a sex kitten anyway.

Frank stood in front of Gerard as he sat on the edge of that bed still, tilting Gerard's head up by his chin with two of his fingers and his thumb. Gerard looked up at him with those big ole eyes, shining green as cause of the expertly smudged black eye makeup surrounding them. Those pouty cherry lips of that beautiful lopsided mouth just begging to be sucked and kissed. Frank traced his thumb over those lips and Gerard almost twitched a smile before kissing that thumb.

"Mirrors are complete fucking assholes sometimes. They lie, stretch the truth or spread it too thin. They fuck up when lighting is being a bad influence on them and you end up with your makeup darker than you intended," Frank held a hand up when Gerard's mouth opened to speak and wonder about his own makeup. "It's perfect, you're perfect. Don't let any lowlife shitty mirror tell you otherwise." Frank leaned down to kiss him, taking his head in his hands and letting thumbs caress his cheeks. He pulled back and kissed his forehead. "Now tell me I'm gorgeous and say nice things about me, cuz I'm feeling short and scrawny today knowing there'll be others hitting on you and wanting to fuck you and I might have to beat them up."

Gerard cracked a laugh and Frank smiled. He wrapped his arms around Frank's waist, burying his face in his stomach and hoping he didn't wipe off his makeup- like Frank would care. "You're gorgeous.. amazing and talented, so sexy and strong and toned and good with your hands... you keep me sane." Gerard pulled back and took hold of Frank's hand, kissing those skilled fingers he loved so much. They knew how to touch him and play him as if he was Frank's guitar. Gerard rolled his eyes back up and slid his lips down over the first two fingers he singled out, sucking on them and fucking them with his mouth.

Frank shuddered, reaching forward to pet Gerard's hair back, giving it a sharp tug in the back. He felt his cock stir in his pants and reached up to loosen his tie. They still had some time, fuck tonight, he'd make Gerard feel like a slutty sex kitten right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I dunno, had to touch on self-esteem issues. I wanted to use mirrors, &amp; Frank's point was that they couldn't always be trusted. Every pic I see of Gerard looking into a mirror, he simply looks gorgeous. I think he's beautiful. Eh, maybe inspired by bullshit I get sick of reading while scouring tumblr for pics. "Gerard is fat", blah blah blah. &amp; maybe some of the other fanfic cliches.. Both boys are amazing. I still have mixed emotions about the last chp. I was kinda afraid of posting it anywhere, but at the same time I personally really liked it so I don't care. <strong>


	6. You're Beautiful

**... I usually like having something up here.. but I got nothing. (shifty eyes) ... (sighs) This next thing inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr. ANs at bottom as usual.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frerard Shots;<br>Chapter six/ 'You're Beautiful'  
>Rated; T L (fluff, boys kissing)  
>Set-up; Frank's amused at Gerard's interesting way of getting the crowd to aid in a song, &amp; fish for compliments at the same time.<strong>

Frank looked at Gerard as they got backstage after their set was over, he cocked his head to the side and stared at the currently blond-haired male. Gerard just shrugged.

"..'Tell me I'm beautiful'?" Frank asked in amusement. They had been doing 'Give 'Em Hell, Kid' and Gerard had asked the audience to tell him he was beautiful so they would in return respond with the "you're beautiful" part of the song. It was both clever and severely adorable. Especially when the singer had smiled and stroked his cheek all coyly.

Gerard flushed, batting his big ole hazel eyes. "Everyone likes to be told nice things." He smiled.

Frank shook his head, a smirk quirking at his lips as he turned and walked away, a sweaty Gerard on his heels.

"It fit in with the song, didn't it?"

"Whatever you say, Gee?"

"Frankie?" Gerard stopped and Frank did too as he heard him stomp his foot.

He turned. "What?"

Gerard grinned. "Tell me I'm pretty then."

Frank rolled his eyes and stalked on off.

Gerard slumped. "Frank!" He followed after the guitarist, losing Frank around a corner. He stopped and scratched at his short yellowish locks, confused.. until Frank reached out from behind a crate and grabbed him, pinning him to the wall. "Hey?"

Frank's lips were then on his and Gerard smiled into the kiss, forgetting his name for a moment and arms going around Frank's neck as his mouth moved on his own. There was a moan and a tongue barely tracing a bottom lip before flicking inside.

The younger male pulled back and shot a grin of his own. "You're fucking gorgeous." Frank said before grabbing hold of the black and white striped shirt and dragging Gerard away.

* * *

><p><strong>Saw a post on Tumblr that I think was for Big Day Out, Gold Coast, AUS. 2201/12- & that date & place was totally copied & pasted, right, you can tell- and got inspired to write this (on Jan 22, 2012 USA time). The person said that Gerard kept cocking his hips and jerking off the mic (in true Gerard fashion) and during 'Give 'Em Hell, Kid' he asked the audience "Tell me I'm beautiful" and the crowd screamed "you're beautiful" and they said he stroked his face and smiled. I would've fucking loved to seen it. That sounds so cute. 'Backstage'? I think I'm pretending they weren't outside. Look over it. The song of course off 'Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge'. I own nothing.**


	7. Pineapple

**... (crickets)**

* * *

><p><strong>Frerard Shots;<br>Chapter seven/ 'Pineapple'  
>Rated; M L, S (talks of fanfiction, lube, some spanking, teasing, brattiness)  
>Set-up; Gerard wants lube. &amp; he wants pineapple flavored or else. It was originally tweeted on Twitter. Kinda crack-ish. Did for fun.<strong>

Gerard blinked as he clicked through the copious amount of Frerard fanfiction. "I never get any lube.." He pouted.

"Hm. Cherry or grape flavor?" Frank asked, holding up in each hand a distinctive bottle.

The pouty redhead folded his arms. "Pineapple."

Frank blinked that time. "Do they even make pineapple?"

Gerard shrugged. "I didn't even know they made grape! I want pineapple or I don't want any."

Frank nodded. "I can see why you never get any lube.." The other male said, scratching his head. "Also, omg, the writer is letting you be a redhead. I thought she had like something against writing you with red hair.." Frank exclaimed as Gerard picked at his red locks.

"Nah. The red makes me sassier.. so about that lube..?" Gerard asked, batting his eyes.

"There's no fucking pineapple." Frank said.

Gerard huffed.

A bit later Gerard put his laptop away. Sitting on the bed quietly for a moment, hands in his lap and playing with his fingers.. the redhead swallowed, a hint of a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. He scooted over to Frank, reaching over and letting his fingers walk up his leg.

"Frankie.." He cooed sweetly. "Y'know, if you go out and find me a bottle of pineapple, I might put on a show.." He coaxed, laying his head on Frank's shoulder.

Frank nodded quietly, considering this. Really, what the fuck was wrong with the grape or the cherry? Why did Gerard have to be difficult?

"Bet you'd like to see these fingers buried deep in my ass.. watch me buck back into them as I finger myself open.." Gerard purred, letting those damn fingers ghost lightly over Frank's crotch, gaining a rather unmanly squeak from the younger man when he groped him.

Gerard had wanted to giggle, but was startled when Frank got up, grabbed his jacket and was out the door with a hurried "I'll be back."

Poor addled Frank searched every sex shop in that town and the next town over, not really knowing there were so many sex shops. His search really seemed quite hopeless and in vain.. until he came to the last sex shop. He found Gerard in the kitchen when he came home, thrusting the bottle of pineapple flavored lube in the redhead's hands.

"Here." He panted tiredly. "It took me forever.. but I found it." He went to kiss Gerard on the side of the head but the singer stopped him and held up his own bottle of lube.

It was pineapple.

"Sorry. I had a bottle. I guess I kinda forgot." And oh, he just looked so innocent when he said that, making that little face of his.

Frank blinked a few times and shook his head, grabbing Gerard by the arm and pushing him in the way of their bedroom. "Just for that, you definitely get no lube.."

-xx-

"Dammit, Frank!" Gerard squirmed. He was on his elbows and knees, his hands cuffed in front of him to the bed rails and that wiggling ass a bright red. "I didn't know! I swear!" The redhead pouted.

"Send me all over to look for lube you already had.." Frank giggled playfully- he fucking giggled, the bastard- as he swatted Gerard's bare bottom a few more times.

Gerard yelped. "God, you bitch! Mhm.. can we please use the lube? It hurts dry. You can use the cherry. You like the cherry."

Frank shook his head, letting his tattooed fingers ghost between Gerard's cheeks before tapping his pucker. "Nope. You're not a cherry. So using cherry would be pointless."

Gerard pouted. "Not like you're an angel either..."

* * *

><p><strong>I tweeted this bit by bit on Twitter. I used to do these Twitter FicsPorn & was just having a bit of fun with this. I didn't get any further and decided to not go any further. It's supposed to be kinda crack-y. I was reading thru fanfics & I only like Gerard as a bottom & those are hard to find (apparently a bottom Gerard is frustratingly unpopular) and when I do find them I notice that the writers really don't give Gerard lube. He always takes it dry. So it was just a joke towards that. Frank mentioning the writer (me) never writing Gerard w/ the atomic red hair is a stab at myself- the omg was deliberate. I love Gerard w/ all hair colors & am not picky, but I always seem to write him w/ longish black hair. I did love the atomic red tho, even had him that way in chp 2..**


	8. Trigger

**Debwood-1999, it'd be fun to punish Gerard. Brat was most likely asking for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frerard Shots;<br>Chapter eight / 'Trigger'  
>Rated; M L, S (inappropriate inanimate object/gun usage, masturbating, hand job)  
>Set-up; Sometimes Ghoul hates the things Poison makes him do. Filthy shameless smut.<strong>

Ghoul stood under the water, trying to wash it all away. The things Gerard- no, the things Poison made him do left him feeling disgusted. He doubted Gerard even existed anymore. It was all Poison. Hell, Ghoul doubted Frank even existed anymore. It wasn't the same anymore. Nothing was. And an experience with Poison was always dangerous. This time had been zero different.

_"Poison, I'm not sure about this.." _Frank had said just a little while earlier.

_"C'mon, Ghoul, everything will be fine. It won't hurt. Just relax. If you tense up it might get ugly though. Just do it."_

Ghoul closed his eyes, the memory still insanely fresh.

_Ghoul was shaking as he did it, running the long barrel of the ray gun between Poison's splayed cheeks as he was bent over on his hands and knees, spread out and naked on the bed. He didn't watch Poison as he aimed the end of the gun at his opening, pushing the barrel inside._

_"Fuck.. now, uhm.. fuck me with it.. don't tense.. if you tense you'll kill me.. pull the trigger.. and I'll be gone.."_

_Ghoul's hand trembled on the gun. He hated doing this. He wanted to scream at him why was he making him do this with a fucking laser, ray gun, whatever, and his finger on the fucking trigger!_

_"Do it, Ghoul.." Poison growled dangerously, staring forward and that atomic red hair falling in thick strands in his face. _

_Ghoul took a deep breath, placing a hand on the small of Poison's back as he twisted it and pulled out some. Poison had made sure to lube himself a bit a head of time, but most of that wiped off with other sweat and activity. He started to thrust the barrel of the gun in and out of Poison's hole, watching his pucker clinch and grasp at it._

_"Ah, fuck yeah.. ah, shit.. that's good.. It'd be so easy, Ghoul.. but I trust you.. ohhh, fuck.." Poison gripped the sheets, rocking his hips back into the gun buried inside him, the ridged edge on the top digging at his inner walls. The opening of the barrel brushed his prostate and he whimpered, arching his back and reaching for his dick with a gloved hand, the brown leather feeling so nice on his skin._

_Ghoul felt like a pervert for watching him jack himself off. Those long fingers pumping his cock as Ghoul plunged the gun in and out of him, Poison writhing and letting little gasped moans and cries escape him, his hair shaking about._

_"Fuck, harder.. oh, Frankie Frankie... uhh'nhhhh.. god.." Poison shook as he released, back curved, toes curling._

_Ghoul's heart clinched at hearing his name in a moment of such vulnerable passion. He removed his finger from the trigger and pulled the gun out, dropping it on the bed as Poison collapsed forward in his own cum. Half-lidded hazel eyes watched Ghoul as he left the room without a word. The owner panting and fingers twisting the sheets._

Ghoul was startled when Poison invited himself in the shower. "Poison, what..?"

Poison looked at him, and for the first time, he looked like Gerard again and not Poison, leader of the Killjoys. He looked so broken. He stood under the water, his hair getting wet and the cherry red hair dye running down his pale skin and swirling away with the water down the drain. It kind of looked like blood to Frank. But not like real blood, more like the fake blood in the really cheap ass horror movies that always looked more like ketchup or red candle wax than it did blood. Those big ole eyes looked away from Frank and Poison wrapped his arms around himself before he gazed back.

"M'sorry, Frank.. m'so sorry.." And his arms wrapped around Frank this time, burying his head in Frank's neck for comfort.

Ghoul- or Frank- sighed and held Gerard close, fingers reaching up to stroke that wet red hair. He'd often hoped his Gerard would come back. Gerard, the singer, the artist. His beautiful, messed up, creative, wonderful Gerard.

"So many after me.. after us.. Get confused.. don't know.. need to know I can trust you always.. you'd never hurt me, Frankie.. so many want me dead. You'd never.. no matter how much I.." Gerard swallowed and his eyes narrowed to slits before closing the rest of the way. It was always a test. A deadly game. He knew Frank could kill him so easily.. but he knew Frank would never betray him.

"Never. I'd never." Frank kissed his temple and they stayed like that for the longest till Frank pushed away, soaping up a rag and washing Gerard off, running it along his skin and just enjoying seeing the drops of water trailing down his flesh and the soap suds running away under the water.

Gerard grabbed the rag and turned it on Frank, running it along the tattoos and taut skin. And this felt nice, just being together and not a single worry for at least a second. Frank felt Gerard wrap the rag around his cock, stroking up and down in a more obscene way than just washing and he giggled as Frank groaned and arched on his toes. Maybe if it was Poison, Ghoul would feel molested and uneasy. But he was Frank and Gerard was Gerard and he leaned forward to kiss those smiling lips, sucking at them as he thrust his hips into Gerard's hand, soon exploding into the rag and seeing those stars dance behind his eyes and tasting the sweetness of Gerard as he moaned into his mouth.

Later Frank watched as Gerard propped a leg up on the side of the tub, using a tattered towel to dry off. Gerard's damp hair fell down in wet strands and Frank smiled, enjoying this. Gerard would after all leave this bathroom and have to become Poison again.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't write much in the Killjoy universe. Just a filthy shameless smutty idea I had. There was this drawing of Poison's gun crammed up Ghoul's ass &amp; I dunno, maybe I wanted to see something different. (I do not like Frank to bottom to Gerard, sorry) The bottom can be a dom, the top can be submissive. I've watched this concept blow some's minds, but eh. I think the basis was Party losing his mind. Honestly, this wasn't my favorite.. but was just smutty.<strong>


	9. Tiny Terror

**I didn't want this next one to be the other Killjoy, but eh.. I needed to address a review & this one was edited the best. Dashing Golden Dreams, even after two years, I'm out of my fandom too. But I love my boys. & I'm glad someone got the trust thing. Thank you, sweetheart. I appreciate it. (Now onto the review that made me update, I wanted to delete it, but wanted to call it out) Guest, chp 4, "Uhhhhh... Gee's older than Mikey."... (sighs) I'm not stupid. I know Gee's older than Mikey. Nowhere in chp 4 did I say he wasn't. I even called Mikey Gee's younger brother. Just because Gerard is older doesn't mean he can't be hyper or be spanked by his lover. It also could have been pointed out that since Frank was the youngest of all, he should have been hyper & acting like a baby. Because the youngers have to act like babies in fanfic. Or Gerard was the oldest, taller than Frank, so he should have been spanking them both, right? Please don't review me anonymously & scold me for something I didn't do. Or at least explain yourself better so I don't feel stupid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frerard Shots;<br>Chapter nine/ 'Tiny Terror'  
>Rated; M L, S (kinkiest thing I ever wrote, microphilia, tiny Gee, toys, masturbation, kinda crack-fic-ish)  
>Set-up; Poison finds a gadget in the desert, &amp; one push of a button makes his whole world bigger.. &amp; him smaller..<strong>

The Killjoy known as Party Poison looked around, his eyes comically wide at his surroundings. He drew his ray gun and backed up, back hitting a surface. He quickly turned around, nearly fired and was glad he didn't. He gulped as he stared at the extremely large.. nay, gi-fucking-gantic soda can. He didn't understand. Somehow everything around him had gotten bigger..

He had been fiddling with a new device he had earlier found in the desert. It was box-shaped and had all these buttons and he pressed one out of curiosity and there was this flash of green light and he felt like he was falling. He landed right on his ass and every fucking thing was huge. Oh, what had he done..? He heard the door opening and darted behind the can for cover, peeking cautiously. There was footsteps and voices.

Ray looked around the empty room. "Has anyone seen our fearless leader?"

Mikey shrugged. "He was right in here playing with some gadget he found."

"Gerard.." A roll of eyes. "Poison? You in here?" Ray backed up & bumped into a shelf, knocking some stuff off and sending it tumbling to the floor.

Gerard's eyes widened and he barely jumped out of the way, escaping the debris. He coughed at the giant dust clouds, waving a hand in front of his face. The little Party Poison stomped his foot, cursing up a storm that no one could really hear.

Ray blinked down at his mess and wet his lips. It was too bizarre to see their leader no bigger than a Barbie doll, arms folded and tapping his foot impatiently. He rubbed his hands over his face and grabbed to Mikey's shirt before pointing toward Gerard. "Tell me you see that and I'm not going insane."

Mikey stared at it for a moment. "Oh, my god.." He bent down to scoop Gerard up in his hands, cupping one over the other and bringing the small Killjoy over to the table. Gerard had covered his mouth and fought off the urge to puke at the sudden motion sickness from being air lifted. Mikey peered down at his 'big' brother. "Gee.. what happened..?"

Gerard looked perplexed. He didn't quite know. He was fooling with the gadget and then everything got bigger.. Then he stopped. Wait. Mikey and Ray were big too and they weren't in the room when the light thing happened. Nothing got bigger at all.. he had gotten smaller! Oh, fuck, he shrunk.. Gerard grabbed at his shaggy atomic red locks and melted to the table, sitting back and rocking. This was bad. This was so fucking bad. Shit.

"Gee.. c'mon, bro.. calm down.." Mikey's lips twitched and he straightened his face. Gerard was so cute like this, so harmless than his crazy Party Poison side that bitched and tiraded constantly. He knew it might get him shot at, but all he wanted to do was poke him. Instead he used the pad of his finger to gently smooth Gerard's hair down.

Gerard pointed angrily at the gadget and shook his head wildly before waving his hands like an umpire calling an out. Ray inspected it carefully..

"Well, apparently this was the culprit. Does it have a button for Wumbo..?"

Mikey facepalmed as Frank walked in. "Hey, have you guys seen.." He stopped, lips quirking and he did not repress that giggle. "Oh, my god.. is that..?"

Gerard had crossed his arms and said "I'm glad you're amused, Frankie." But no one could hear it. He was too tiny.

Frank peered down, huge smile on his face. "Look at you. You're so cute!" Frank went to pick him up and Gerard wiggled free only to have Frank catch his leg and lift him up as he struggled and flailed. "I wanna play with you."

Mikey sighed and smacked Frank's hand causing him to drop his brother. Mikey caught Gerard before he could fall far as the tiny version of his older brother trembled and cried out in fear. Oh, shit, they were going to end up accidentally killing him..

"I'm glad you're taking this seriously." Mikey scolded, holding Gerard in one hand while he petted him with the other.

"He's like a doll though, look at him." Frank tried to pet too, but Mikey jerked Gerard away.

Ray still inspected the gadget- carefully still because he did not want to end up doll-sized too. "I'm glad you're both concerned. And I see Frank is in shock and wondering how this happened?"

"Okay, sorry. I'm just.. used to weird shit at this point." He scratched his head and pouted over Mikey hoarding the tiny Gee. "Can't I just hold him?"

"No." Mikey said stubbornly.

"Ugh. He's mine too!"

"Boys and their toys.." Ray muttered. "Think I know someone to see about this. Korse is most likely involved." He picked the gadget up and took it off, not hearing Gerard's pitifully small "be careful."

"Fine." Frank said. "You have your fun. I'll get him later." And he left to go work on the car or do something else of probable importance.

Mikey huffed, holding Gerard in both hands and bringing him up to eye-level. "He gets you all the time." He gazed around, gnawing his lip as Gerard stared up at him blinking and helpless. Mikey smiled down at him, nuzzling him. "Kiss please?"

The small Gerard flushed furiously, face clashing with his hair. "No."

Of course he was kissed anyway and carried around and loved on and forced to listen to Mikey ramble on and on. He needed to patrol the zones instead of being treated like a damn doll. This was insane. And why the hell was Mikey acting so weird all of a sudden?

-xx-

Frank carried the shoe box into his room and shut the door. He gazed around suspiciously before taking the lid off and Gerard poked his head out, draping himself over the side and panting for sweet air. "Aw, I'm sorry. I had to sneak you away, somehow.."

He picked Gerard up a little more carefully and sat him on his dresser. Gerard just sat there among the over-sized items, feeling uncomfortable as Frank just stared at him. Course he was used to Frank staring, but not used to Frank being so big when he did so.

"I'm bigger than you now.." Frank giggled. "You've managed to literally turn into a fairy. You just need wings."

And Gerard squirmed and wiggled as Frank prodded at him.

"Hm.. shame your clothes shrunk with you.." Frank gripped the back of the blue jacket between his thumb and pointer finger, tugging it down. Gerard struggled with him but Frank got it and the shirt on off with little effort. "C'mon, you're never shy, GeeGee.."

"Frank, now is not the time to be kinky!" Gerard screamed.

Frank furrowed his eyebrows and worked on the pants, pulling the small garment down, the boots had to go first before they could be pulled on off. He shrugged at Gerard's blushing. "Not like we never did anything before. I play with you all the time."

Gerard pouted, shivering as Frank went to hunt through some old junk. Okay, he had a point, but this seemed different. He was small and useless.. and somewhat afraid.. What if something bad happened..?

Frank came back and held up a string of metal beads that had probably once been part of a necklace or ceiling fan pull. They were small and just the right size for a makeshift sex toy. Gerard narrowed his eyes, shook his head and tried to turn away... but Frank grabbed his leg and held him apart. Gerard stopped, feeling the pad of a finger rubbing across his cock. Oh, fuck.. it was so intense.. He found himself arching, biting his lip.

"Yeah, see.. m'not gonna hurt you.." Frank cooed before turning Gerard over, positioning him on all fours. Gerard waited, hair falling over his face.. fuck, he was throbbing now.. and what the fuck was he doing? Frank took the time to wet the beads with his mouth before moving them down to run between Gerard's cheeks.

Gerard hissed, biting his lip and crying out as he felt the first bead be pushed inside, followed by another. He bucked back, gripping to his discarded jacket and twisting it in his fingers. He cursed as a third was pushed in.

"There ya go.. can you take more..?" He waited until Gerard hesitantly nodded and shoved another bead inside. He held them, barely wiggling them and watching in amusement as Gerard arched his back and rocked his hips. "Feel good, baby..?"

Gerard whimpered, leaning down and nuzzling his jacket, feeling the large beads stretching his insides.. And there was Frank's finger stroking down the curve of his back.. It'd been awhile really.. He reached a hand underneath his hips, stroking himself and purring at the feel of the soft leather of his fingerless gloves on his hard cock.

Frank licked his lips. For him this was like watching a porno scene on a tiny TV screen. He didn't get very much for entertainment these days and this was definitely working. He rolled Gerard over to his back and the tiny leader of the Killjoys looked up at him with big ole eyes, lips parted and contorting into a grimace. Frank still gripped the beads, musing that it looked like a tail on his hell cat.

"Come on, Party.. gonna cum for me.." He rubbed between Gerard's legs again as he pulled the beads out slowly. Gerard flushed, panting hard and whining as he let everything go. It was so huge and intense and he shook, tensing up and screaming soundlessly. Frank watched him lick his lips, eyes closed and so beautiful. "Now.. what about me..?"

Gerard's head snapped up fearfully. Yeah, no, he wasn't serious... was he?

"You can't take my cock, it'd kill you." Frank looked around and sighed. "Here." He rolled Gerard back over to all fours, positioning him just right; on hands and knees, head turned to the side and hair falling over.. "Perfect. Just stay like that, blush, smile and look gorgeous. I'll act like you're a moving picture." Frank unzipped his own jeans and pushed them down some, exposing his cock to the room. "God, you're fucking beautiful. No matter what size you are."

And Gerard did blush, peeping out from a strand of fallen red hair as he watched Frank's hand move up and down on his dick, thumb running over the slit and smearing precum before flicking his wrist. Gerard licked his lips and crawled over, nuzzling the head of Frank's cock and kissing and licking. Frank arched, still stroking as tiny Gerard hugged around the head, loving on his dick the best he could. Gerard looked up and found his face gazing right in the slit and he blew the smallest breath of air, but it was enough.

"Oh, fuck.. Gerard.. I'd duck.. Oh, fucking shit.."

Gerard's face scrunched up before his eyes widened and he moved quickly. Frank gave a cursed grunt, cum splattering all over Gerard's face... on the picture he had of them on his dresser.

Tiny Gerard lifted his head up and blinked, arms and legs dangling over the sides of Frank's dick as he lay on it as if it were a tree branch.. whatever the fuck trees were these days. Frank's cockhead had became a cozy pillow and he just collapsed forward into sleep.

-xx-

Party Poison jerked awake, eyes wide and on guard. He wet his dry lips and looked around. He was in the diner and everything was the size it should be. He patted himself down, panting. He was normal. It was a dream. It had all been a fucking dream. He almost laughed, sighing in relief as he raked his tangled hair back.

Ray was startled when he heard a crash and found Gerard smashing the gadget he had found with a hammer until it was nothing but parts and bits of metal and rust. "Hey, that could've been useful."

Gerard pointed at the wrecked gadget with the hammer and wiped his mouth with the back of his glove. "Ain't nothing fucking useful about that piece of garbage."

Ray shrugged and went back to doing whatever Rays do best. Frank looked at Gerard strangely. "Uh.. Party, y'okay?" He was a bit startled when Gerard grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, kissing him hungrily.

"Weirdest fucking dream, Ghoul. I fucking need you." He dropped the hammer to the dust and drug a confused Frank along.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by a drawing on DA called 'Mikey And Gerard Valentine' by Sae Yeoung. In it Mikey holds a very tiny blushing Gee &amp; asks for a kiss. It inspired this madness. I shrunk Gerard to Barbie-doll-size. It's kinda crack-fic-ish. It's probably the kinkiest most unusual sex I ever wrote. The pic was too cute not to write something perverted. <strong>


End file.
